The prior art has put forth multiple designs for inflatable flotation devices for watercraft. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,726 directed to an Inflating Watercraft Flotation Device of Tony W. Mears, et al which describes a flotation device for attachment to a water craft comprising a cover releasably secured to the watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,818 to Arthur W. Mears, Nicolae Toderica and Valerica Grigore describes an automatic inflating watercraft flotation device comprising a carrier mounted to the watercraft, the carrier having a first cover channel, a second cover channel, a first bladder retaining slot and a second bladder retaining slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,004 to Tony W. Mears, et al, describes an inflating watercraft flotation device comprising a mounting plate mounted to the watercraft, with the mounting plate having a first cover channel, a second cover channel, a first bladder retaining slot and a second bladder retaining slot.
None of these references describe the present invention.